Dreaming dragon part 1
by readpink
Summary: 7 dragons are raised up to protect a town and make them happy but what would happen if an 8th dragon came to cause pain and sorrow because of a dark past?


Dreaming dragon

Long ago, in a faraway land, there was a town blessed by the gods where humans and dragons lived in harmony. The dragons gave them wisdom and goodness of nature that, apparently, no other place had. Despite being young, the 7 dragons knew how to carry out their duties perfectly. For example, every morning, the 7 dragons flew up high until they were a little point barely visible in the sky. Flying over the horizon, they returned with the sun behind them. So they did every night to bring the moon and stars. Thanks to their fire, people did not spend time with cold and their breath nourished the earth so it could be fertile. With their powerful wings created wind gusts on hot days and at harvest time, they created clouds to make rain.

Despite having much in common, the dragons knew what made them different. The older brother was an indigo blue color, a symbol of perseverance, justice, peace, loyalty and integrity. He already had 1200 years, his name was Pendragon, which means leader and he was granted with the gift of patience.

The brother that followed Pendragon, had 800 years and his name was Falkor. He was a bright orange color, a symbol of courage, bravery, purity and holiness. Despite his age, this dragon was stronger and faster than his older brother. For that reason was one of the fighters in the clan.

The third brother was only 100 years younger than the second but he almost matched in strength and speed, so he was considered a fighter of the clan too. His scales were of a red so bright they could easily be confused with rubies, he was called Gorbash. He symbolized courage, strength, heroism, freedom, honesty, perseverance, kindness and love.

The fourth sister was golden as the rays of the sun, symbol of fire, the underground wealth, wisdom, discernment and good sense. She only had 500 years but had been appointed as the judge of the people by her brothers. Besides, her gift was the wisdom, which made her the most respected by the people and her siblings. Her name was Eingana.

The last three triplet sisters were a snow-white, a symbol of peace, purity, innocence, honesty, truth, unity and neutrality. They were all 400 years old. However, they were very different in their personalities as the youngest, called Galeru enjoyed spending the day training with her brothers Gorbash and Falkor and so her body was more muscular so her gift was also fighting. The oldest of the triplets was called Kiyo. She liked to learn how human women cared for their babies and she didn't stop telling stories of the past so moms could make their children sleep. Her gift was to heal, making her the chaman of the clan. As for the sixth sister, whose name was Kalseru, she was very quiet and had the gift of knowing if people telling the truth or lying.

It was harvest time, when the 7 dragons had gone to get the moon and stars, when it appeared in the village an eighth dragon. The villagers, seeing it coming, they thought that it was one of their beloved friends, but something was wrong. As it approached, the people realized that the new dragon's scales were a deep violet color, a symbol of sacrifice and selflessness. Despite that, the villagers were willing to receive it with open arms.

First thing the new dragon did as soon as the town was near enough, was to start spitting fire on the fields and blast the first houses to be met. All was chaos and despair. People screamed and ran. The children were crying and what was worse, the 7 dragons hadn't come back yet.

The violet dragon did what he wanted and no one could stop it, but just when it was incinerating one of the barns it was suddenly thrown by a powerful blow. The strike left him momentarily disoriented which was all the mysterious force needed to strike again and again. It seemed that it would never cease.

-Enough!- said abruptly a loud, and obviously, upset voice.

-He doesn't deserve our sympathy.- Roared another voice, even more annoyed than the first one, -He has destroyed nearly half the town and killed at least 10 men. Why do you even bother to defend him?

-First we must know his reasons and then we'll judge him.- said a quiet and feminine voice.

Pressure against the newcomer's body ceased. Only then did the violet dragon realize that he had been held against the floor. The moment he felt free, he jumped into a fight position, but was surprised to see that there weren't only three dragons as had been calculating, but that they were seven.

He thought about his chances of wounding and escaping of three dragons in front of him but didn't know how fast and strong the other four could be so he decided wait without lowering his guard. His breathing was ragged and he showed his fierce teeth.

It was the first voice the violet dragon heard, that broke the silence:

-Who are you and what brings you here to destroy our people?

The violet dragon turned around and saw that who had spoken was a great indigo dragon and, although his appearance was not as fierce as that of the three dragons behind him, something in him irradiated respect. To the right of this indigo dragon, there was a golden dragon that looked very young but, somehow, also imposed her own kind of respect. On the other side of the indigo dragon were other two much smaller dragons than the previous ones. They were snow-white and both had an innocent look but with a slight glow of anger in their eyes.

-My name is Vermithrax and I come from the wild north, -the violet dragon introduced himself coldly,- and why I am here is not your business.

Of course it concerns us because this is OUR territory, and the villagers are our friends. Of course it concerns us! Snapped a voice from behind Vermithrax that, so far he had not heard.

Vermithrax turned and looked closely at the three dragons that had blocked one of his escaping routes. The one on y the left was a very intense red, the one on the right was a bright orange dragon and the dragon that was in the middle, the smallest no doubt, was as white and small as the other two he had already seen. However, the well defined muscles of the three of them gave away their role in the clan.

Still Vermithrax only said:

-Under such pressure I'm not answering any more questions.

Pendragon knew what he meant and he introduced himself:

-I'm Pendragon, leader of the clan. This to my right is my fourth sister Eingana. The first on my left is my sixth sister Kalseru and what follows is my fifth sister Kiyo -Vermithrax .- continued looking behind, -The young one on the right is my second brother Falkor. On the left is my third brother Gorbash. And last but not least, my sister Galeru seventh, the last of the triplets.

Upon hearing this last part, looked surprised Vermithrax small white dragon had before him. Despite being the smallest of the clan, was one of the fighters in it, and what did you admire most is that outside triplet sister of the other two who were behind him.

-I see.- Vermithrax answered.

-Now tell us: what brought you here, so far from your home?- Asked Pendragon.

-Problems.- Vermithrax replied dryly.

-What kind of problems?- Asked Eingana with a soft voice.

-How could I tell you if you don't even know me? You know nothing about me or my clan! I will answer no more!- Vermithrax suddenly roared and raised his flight.

Falkor, Galeru Gorbash and were about to follow him but Pendragon said:

-Let him go. He will come back for sure but more importantly we need to help the town's people.

Everyone obeyed at once and rushed to the village.


End file.
